nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:KissMyAxe:3
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Join the Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mistybird (Talk) 22:45, October 27, 2012 About the message you left on my talk page (I think) If you want me to draw a picture of Turtlekit, can you send me a written description that's solely a description? Jetfeather is trying to read Moby Dick... Wake me up if you see me sleeping with a book in my hands... 00:21, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Me again, hi, and all that. Oh, and so does Turtlekit here. Here is my new Siggy, I think you know why I changed it. [[User:Mistybird|'Hurricane Sandy. . .']] [[User talk:Mistybird|'NOOOOOOOOOO!']] Hey, Floatie! It's okay if I call you that, right? Um, I'm Moon, the founder of NightClan. I haven't been able to get on lately, but I just wanted to say hi! If you need anything, you can just ask me! [[User:Mystical Moonstone|'Mystical Moonstone...']] Spread your wings and soar 22:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Floatie! Where did you go? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 23:28, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Nuuuuuuuu Where did you go again? [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 00:28, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Floatie when will you be back on. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart| Light as a leaf, the Dusk falls]] 03:21, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey Floatie. So you know Birdkit, Feather's cat? She's an apprentice now, and we were wondering what to do about that. You have Birdpaw, but you don't RP her a lot. Do you want to start RPing her more? Just wondering, because we have to get this sorted out. Thanks! :D [[User:Rainsplash987|''' Rainy ]][[User talk:Rainsplash987| 'talk ']][[User blog:Rainsplash987|'''blog]] 23:27, December 24, 2012 (UTC) 22:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) AHHHH YAYAYAYY DOMO ~Misty I miss mah friend Floatz~ Where did you even disappear to~? D; ~ You think you're giving, but you're taking my life away. ~ 03:07, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm back on, get on chat! :) [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 22:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) To Floatie :D Okay then. That can be arranged, but that will need a lot of persuasion for Weatherheart (as he lost his true love when he was young) to open up his heart. What did you have in mind? --Yo soy el huelga de la AVALANCHA! 00:29, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :D You watch it too? Yaaay~! It's so beautiful, but so bittersweet, too... Especially Afterstory... ;D *Minor spoiler warning, may contain grammatical and spelling errors because of this keyboard I'm using while my usual computer is restarting in its usual slow fashion* ( O u O ) floatie, Floatie, FlOaTiE, fLOATIE, FLOATIEEEEEE MY BUDDY! Welcome back~! :D How's it going? I'm technically available for roleplaying, but can't chat right now, sorry, tho I'll still know when + if you roleplay~ Anywho, back on topic: Ahh, you watch Kagepro too? WHOO~! :D And yepp~! I love Haruka/Konoha/Kuroha! They're all so cute in their own waysss~~ Outer Science being the first one I watched, that might've had something to do with it, but Kuroha's always going to be my favourite in any case, he looks so adorable when he's killing the Mekakushi Dan! (I mean, who doesn't love that? He's, like, so awesome when he's drowning, beheading, shooting, cutting, etc. everyone~!) Konoha's sweet, too, but him and Haruka keep making me cry when I see them so near Takane/Ene and that end of Headphone Actor when they both get FREAKING EXPERIMENTED ON BY kENRIJOU JUST MAKES ME SO EMOTIONALLY DEVASTATED, OH MY GOSH i CAN'T EVEN THINK OF ANYTHING TO SAY, but eh~ ...Altho I also love Kano, what with him being so selfless as to embrace lying since his snake threatened to kill his friends~~ I wanted to have my avatar of all three, but the pic I liked would keep cropping one of their heads out and that wasn't good, so mmm, ended up with the one you see now~ Did you see the anime? I sorta think it's bad compared to the light novels, PVs and manga, but eh, that's just me~ : and yes, my mental state has deteriorated over the past year! Thanks for noticing~! Oooh, coolio~! :D + Ahh, okay~! 'Twas fun talking to you! 'Till later, in that case~! Have a great day~! 'Love you too~!